Fini de jouer
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: OS, POV de Matt et de Mello. Fin alternative, mellodramatique. Après la victoire de Near, la défaite de Kira, Matt se retrouve face à la défaite de Mello. Que faire pour lutter contre le désoeuvrement ? Eh bien, se distraire...A quoi on joue aujourd'hui?


Title: **Fini de jouer**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Death Note  
Author: Chibi-Kyouki  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 10-22-08, Updated: 10-22-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,080

* * *

**Chapter 1: fini de jouer**

* * *

**Titre : Fini de jouer.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, comme toujours, ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui heureusement ne m'empêche pas de les torturer un peu...**

**Rating : T ( pour les quelques insultes, et le caractère un peu autodestructeur )**

**Pairing : Matt & Mello. Léger.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Blabla : **Ce texte reprend la linéarité globale de l'histoire, mais quelques points ont été modifiés: notamment concernant Matt et Mello (sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, forcément). Donc, SPOILER, si vous n'avez pas lu/vu le manga dans son intégralité, veuillez cliquer sur la page précédente ...

**Blabla, la suite : **Ce texte est d'une tonalité assez... bah, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Pour comprendre, si le cœur vous en dit, le pourquoi de cette fiction : j'ai essayé de mettre en avant le côté « désespéré », pas seulement au sens mel(l)odramatique, mais aussi au sens propre du terme : ces deux personnages vivent pour un but précis, leur objectif. Ils se sont battus, ont fait des sacrifices, se sont perdus dans leur bataille ... jusqu'à la fin. Donc, maintenant que leur guerre s'est terminée ... A quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ?

Telle est la question et l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais. Gomena' donc pour cet OS assez particulier, qui ne me satisfait pas parfaitement (la faute à mon irrémédiable côté romantico-kawaïste, bouh) ... mais leur vie est loin d'être parfaite, non ?

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant (et j'espère) :**

**EnJoY **

* * *

_**les pensées en gras italique sont le POV de Matt**_

_les pensées en italique simple sont le POV de Mello_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Deux ombres viennent se perdent dans la nuit**

**Sans but, leur cri reste étranglé sous la Lune**

**Qui observe dans la blancheur de ses runes**

**Les larmes saigner de ces cœurs incompris**

* * *

_**Un bruit me fit tourner la tête.**_

_**Il était là, appuyé contre le chambranle, le blond de ses cheveux miroitant sur sa peau opalescente. Deux prunelles noires me fixaient, me transperçaient de part en part, et m'engloutissaient dans leur avidité de formes et de couleurs. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Ce regard aussi me faisait tourner la tête. C'était tellement bon de savoir qu'il était de retour.**_

« A quoi va-t-on jouer aujourd'hui ? » demanda le jeune homme encore ensommeillé.

_Cette phrase résonna joyeusement dans la pièce, tintant contre la vitre de la fenêtre, et rebondit en un éclat de rire sur mon visage._

_C'était le matin._

Le blond le regardait, faisant distraitement tourner son éternel Beretta sur un index levé. Un regard provocant, malicieux, emprunt d'un léger voile d'incertitudes. Il calculait, méthodiquement, la probabilité que le roux accepte ou refuse, gagne ou perde, analysait les variables, analysait son humeur, analysait la curiosité qui émanait de ses yeux bleus. Une véritable machine, dont les chiffres se succédait inlassablement dans son cerveau.

Il sourit.

Il lança négligemment l'arme, qui tomba sur le lit, la chute amortie par le drap blanc, entre les jambes de Matt.

« On joue à ça »

Le jeune homme encore ensommeillé saisit le pistolet entre ses doigts, intrigué, et ouvrit le barillet. Mello avait pris soin d'y placer deux balles, côte à côte.

« ... Délicate attention » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Un haussement d'épaules l'accueillit :

« C'est ce qu'on avait décidé, non ? Jouer ensemble... A moins que tu ne veuilles plus ? »

« - ... »

« - Tu as peur ? »

Nouveau sourire éclatant :

« Peur, moi ? Arrête ton char, blondinette, et installe toi ! »

Là-dessus, il s'écarta du bord, laissant à Mello la place pour s'asseoir. Ce que fit celui-ci, non sans grimacer sous le sobriquet.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Goggle Boy... Tu commences ? »

Matt acquiesça, frottant le barillet contre sa paume, le cliquetis effréné du destin tournant dans sa main. Il jeta un œil à son compagnon, plaçant l'arme contre sa tempe.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner... »

...clic...

« N'y crois pas trop » répondit la blonde en cuir, saisissant la crosse du 9mm entre ses longs doigts fins. Il réfléchit une seconde, et glissa le canon sous son menton, tirant sur le chien. La gâchette retentit.

...clic...

Clin d'œil triomphant de la part du roux à rayures:

« A mon tour »

Nouveau roulement à bille. Nouvelle tentative. Nouvelles variables. C'était distrayant.

...clic...

Une grimace ponctua cet autre échec. Matt soupira sous la requête de Mello.

« Passe le moi »

_**Je lui tendis l'arme. Les battements de mon cœur éclatant dans mes doigts semblaient se répercuter dans la crosse, s'amplifier dans le canon et narguer mon index tremblant sur la gâchette. Drôle de jeu.**_

_**Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant de voir les choses prendre un tel tournant.**_

_**Kira avait été tué. Near s'était débarrassé de la menace, avec brio. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Mello ne l'avait pas accepté. Voir filer sa proie entre ses doigts. Affronter l'échec et les sarcasmes du Numéro Un. Non, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, rien n'aurait pu être pareil, la vie n'aurait pas pu suivre son cours, comme avant. **_

_**Lorsque Mello était revenu, qu'il m' avait proposé de le suivre à nouveau. Lorsque j'ai senti le gouffre qui m'habitait se résorber peu à peu sous ses yeux noirs et son rire cristallin. Lorsque ma vie reprit le sens que je lui désirais le plus, la seule utilité qu'elle aurait jamais pu supporter, la seule que j'avais jamais souhaitée, la seule qui pouvait me permettre de vivre.**_

Mello souriait. Ce jeu resterait distrayant jusqu'à sa victoire. Ou sa défaite. Pouvait-il perdre encore ? Near l'avait battu. Ce sale petit rat l'avait détrôné, il avait ruiné ses espérances de pouvoir absolu. Le Pouvoir. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous battus. Le pouvoir de la justice, le pouvoir du sang, le pouvoir des armes. Il s'était battu. Et il avait perdu. Le blond ne voulait plus se battre. La partie était terminée, non ?

... clic ...

« Matt... » Il tendit le pistolet.

« - Huh ? »

« - ... Je suis fatigué. »

« - Tu as passé la nuit devant la Télé. »

« - ...Matt. »

Le roux sourit doucement. Il avait toujours cette aura de douceur délicate, un brin féminine, qui enveloppait son corps androgyne, son esprit acide et sarcastique. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il savait bien que cette fatigue ne se résoudrait pas par le sommeil. Il savait bien que leurs jeux, de plus en plus dangereux, devaient avoir une telle issue. Il savait bien que rien ne pourrait aider Mello à se sentir vivant.

Car il avait perdu.

« ... A ton tour. »

Mail saisit docilement la crosse tendue vers lui, et la posa sur sa carotide.

« Mello... »

Matt n'ajouta rien.

Mello ne répondit pas.

Ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Seul le silence pesait sur leurs épaules et envahissait leurs esprits, pourrissant l'atmosphère de son néant. Un tonnerre de bruit résonnait en eux, étouffés par le cliquetis de l'arme qui retentit à nouveau.

... clic ...

_Il continuait à vivre en face de moi. Ce cœur farouche encadré de mèches rouges, sur lequel étaient plantés deux lapis-lazuli qui me scrutaient avec avidité. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'entraîne là-dedans? Il pourrait continuer à jouer. Mais je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait. De partir sans lui à nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois. Oui, il m'en voudrait. Je le vois dans ses yeux, à quel point il aimerait gagner ce jeu et partir avant moi. Partir avec la certitude que je vivrai jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ne pas me voir mourir. _

_Pourrait-il perdre aussi? Ce n'est qu'un jeu... Quand à moi, j'ai... j'ai ..._

« J'ai fini de jouer »

Le blond arma le chien, et pressa la détente. Le bruit se fit plus profond, plus intense, et claqua dans le silence pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

« Mello! »

Le corps du jeune homme retomba en arrière, désarticulé, sur le lit, ses mèches d'or éparpillées en désordre sur son visage. Matt se pencha sur lui, secoua ses épaules.

« Mello ! MELLO ! »

_**Un instant, un seul instant, un putain d'instant qui suffit à tout changer. A tout arrêter. Kira était mort d'un trait d'encre sur du papier. Mello par un trait de sang sur ses cheveux blonds. Mello... Foutu orgueil surdimensionné. A quoi bon gagner, pour finir comme ça ?**_

_**... Et moi ? Et moi ? Je passe après ça ? Après toi ? ... Oui, j'ai toujours été à la seconde place. Et je m'en suis toujours contenté. Mais...mais... Mello. Mello ... **_

« ... gnnn... »

Matt sursauta. Il chevauchait son corps vivant, insolemment vivant, et rencontra ses yeux noirs. Une orbe violacée souillait son coup, tandis que l'odeur piquante de la poudre à blanc agressait ses narines.

Le blond le fixait, haussant un sourcil moqueur:

« Bah alors ? T'as eu peur, finalement ? »

Le roux jeta l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écroula sur lui, le serrant entre ses bras, le cuir noir crissant sous le pull rayé.

« ... Matt, tu m'étouffes... »

« - Salaud... fini de jouer, huh ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con... »

« - Bah, ouais, fini de jouer. J'ai gagné... »

Le blond repoussa doucement son vis-à-vis, et se redressa sur le lit, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée... »

_Matt. Il a vraiment eu peur. C'est distrayant... et un peu effrayant. Il va m'en vouloir un peu. Un tout petit peu, ce soir ça sera sûrement oublié. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il sera ravi de rejouer avec moi. Finalement, pourquoi tout arrêter maintenant ? Near ne s'en tirera pas comme ça... je lui prouverai que je suis meilleur. Que je suis le meilleur. Je lui prouverai que face à moi il ne vaut rien. Kira ? ... Kira n'était qu'une bataille. Maintenant qu'il croit avoir établi ses propres règles, avoir imposé sa domination... maintenant qu'il se prend vraiment pour L. Il est temps de le détrôner. _

Mello releva son regard sur les yeux du roux. Il l'accompagnerait, il était sûr de cela. La fin... la fin comportait trop de variables pour être analysée. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que leur jeu finirait bientôt. Il le sentait. Cette mise en scène n'était qu'un prélude au pressentiment qui le taraudait. Il haïssait ces pressentiments, les émotions, tout ce qui n'était pas tangible. Stable. Pérenne. Et pourtant... et pourtant son corps réagissait à l'encontre de son esprit, il frissonnait, alourdi par un poids inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un nouvel enjeu... qui méritait certainement de continuer à jouer. Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de se faire pardonner...

_**Enfoiré. Salaud. Me faire ça, à moi... me faire risquer ma peau, et la sienne, pour une mascarade pareille. Comme si j'aurais refusé de frôler la mort pour lui. C'était quoi, un test ? Il me prend pour qui ? Sale petite blonde prétentieuse... Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souris ? Je devrais le détester... Je devrais le détester ! Je**_

Ses sombres résolutions s'évanouirent en fumée lorsque le blond déposa un baiser faussement repentant et vraiment malicieux sur ses lèvres pleines.

« ... sale tricheur... » geignit Matt.

« - Pfff, petit joueur... tu es mauvais perdant... On rejoue ? »

« - A quoi ? »

Sourire du blond, qui fit écho sur le visage du roux.

Le drap blanc crissa sous leur poids.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

... Dans une rue de Los Angeles, une jeune femme aux couettes blondes s'arrêtait, intriguée, devant un banc, et y ramassait un carnet noir abandonné là. Le livre était ouvert sur une longue liste de noms, une pomme à demi-croquée posée sur la page vierge...

* * *

**Anders : bon, j'ai modifié la fin ... ou plutôt explicitée. En espérant que ça te sustente un peu xD**

**Voilà le résultat de mon petit délire d'une soirée... Un commentaire ? Les reviews font toujours plaisir. Et je réponds aux reviews signées. En réalité, j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis. Surtout s'il émet des critiques... mais ne prenez pas ce texte pour autre chose que ce qu'il est : une rêverie improbable née d'une simple sensation, un sentiment de désœuvrement. C'est un simple extrait, donc voyez le comme tel !**

**Kyouki**


End file.
